


Open Your Eyes

by perseveration



Category: SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Sexual Abuse, Family Issues, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: У Федерико ВНЕЗАПНО! такая сложная семья...





	1. III - The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогие друзья, в этот раз я даже не знаю, как попросить прощения у всех причастных моим героям и их самих так, чтобы этого было достаточно. Пожалуй, лучше всего честно попросить: не читайте дальше! Кто бы вы ни были, остановитесь и не читайте.  
> Ибо в текстах ниже я выпускаю монстра. Прекрасное ужасное чудовище, которое, однажды появившись, не пожелало уходить, как бы я ни старалась его прогнать. Оно продолжало жить и проситься на свет, так что я в итоге уступила: оно слишком хорошо, чтобы убивать его. И, как предыдущее мое чудовище, оно дает надежду превратить моих героев из живых людей в полноценных персонажей, которые, не скрою, нравятся мне куда больше.  
> То, что будет написано ниже, ужасно, очень плохо, несправедливо по отношению к живым людям, и не было никогда.  
> Поэтому: если не уверены хотя бы малость - остановитесь и не читайте.

Он проводил его до дома и, как настоящий кавалер, поцеловал на прощание. Все ради того, чтобы заслужить еще одну улыбку. Федерико легко улыбался, но стоило улыбке сойти с его лица, и ему снова хотелось ее увидеть: как солнечный свет в начале весны, когда после пасмурного зимнего неба ловишь каждый луч, не переставая удивляться, что солнце снова греет. Продлившись на целые сутки дольше, их внезапный "медовый месяц" подошел к концу, и возвращаясь домой, Рокко почти физически мерз, не видя перед собой его лица, которое в любой момент могло озариться улыбкой.  
Когда ему позвонить и что сказать? Или написать, но опять-таки: что сказать? Что предложить?  
Пока они были в другом городе, он делал с ним все, что хотел, и никто не мог их разлучить. Их даже оставили спать вместе, одних - на обе ночи. И ночевку перед поездкой тоже можно было объяснить ранним совместным отъездом после затянувшихся съемок. Но сколько еще ночевок они смогут объяснить? Ведь Федерико неспроста потерял невинность только вместе с ним. Кто знает, какие у него родители и что считается допустимым, а что - нет, пока он зависит от них.  
К слову сказать, он ничегошеньки не знал о его семье. Нахмурившись, Рокко полез в Инстаграм, но остался не солоно хлебавши: судя по его аккаунту, Федерико, как Дюймовочка, появился на свет двадцатилетним, вместо пеленок выбравшись из лепестков какого-нибудь подходящего по сезону цветка.  
Большая такая Дюймовочка с кудрями, в которых запутывался солнечный свет, и улыбкой, в лучах которой хотелось загорать.  
Ему почему-то упорно хотелось сравнивать его со сказочными персонажами.

Рокко едва успел зайти в квартиру и как раз запирал дверь, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилось имя - Бэмби. Вместо фотографии он снабдил контакт иконкой диснеевского олененка. Назло, после того как Федерико несколько раз назвал его малышом.  
\- Рокко, - отвечая, он собирался пошутить, но голос младшего прозвучал так, что он понял: дело неладно.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Федерико молчал, но он слышал, как он дышит, и решил его не торопить. Наконец в трубке раздалось нечто, подозрительно похожее на всхлип, после чего, не иначе как проглотив подступившие слезы, его собеседник заговорил:  
\- Я сказал маме, что у меня было с тобой, и она... выставила меня. И я не знаю, куда пойти, поэтому я хотел спросить, можно ли переночевать у тебя.  
В голове у Рокко, как лампочки на приборной панели, принялись вспыхивать самые разные вопросы, однако он заставил себя отключить этот мысленный калейдоскоп, и спросил только о том, что было действительно важно:  
\- Где ты сейчас?  
\- У подъезда.  
\- Садись на автобус и приезжай ко мне.  
\- Я не могу, - Федерико звучал виноватым. - Мама собрала мои вещи в такие пакеты, какие, знаешь, лежат в супермаркетах, и выкинула их... вместе со мной. И мне удалось отбить ноутбук... и зарядку к нему. Я не смогу все унести.  
\- Вот бл***, - выругался Рокко. - Оставайся на месте и никуда не уходи - даже если начнется землетрясение, не двигайся с места. Я сейчас за тобой приеду.  
\- Спасибо, - он выдохнул это, как вздох облегчения, но тут же спохватился: - Прости, пожалуйста.  
\- Никаких "прости", - старший искал ключи от машины. - Жди меня и не двигайся с места.

Когда он садился в машину, начался дождь, и пока ехал, Рокко ругался и торопил трафик, с которым при других обстоятельствах счел бы, что ему повезло. Подъезжая к дому, где совсем недавно расстался с ним, он выругался снова: Федерико буквально исполнил его распоряжение не двигаться с места и совсем промок. Он стоял у подъезда и казался марионеткой, оставленной на крючке невидимым кукловодом: его Бэмби был таким же неподвижным и так глубоко ушел в себя, что даже не заметил, как рядом остановился автомобиль. Под мышкой, крепко прижимая к себе, он держал ноутбук, а в руке, в странном положении, которое люто не понравилось старшему, - телефон. На плече сиротливо висел рюкзак, с которого капала вода. Вокруг прямо на земле были разбросаны успевшие насквозь промокнуть пакеты - самые обычные, из супермаркетов, будто кто-то наскоро выбросил из дома мусор.  
На Рокко накатил страшный гнев. Он выскочил из машины и бросился к Федерико:  
\- Феде, - хорошо, что он успел схватить его за плечи, иначе от неожиданности младший подскочил бы и, чего доброго, уронил в собравшуюся у его ног лужу свой ноутбук. - Мальчик, это я.  
\- Ты так неожиданно появился, - его голос звучал отрешенно, словно из-под толщи воды, и старшему это совсем не понравилось. - Я хотел поиграть, пока ждал тебя, но тут пошел дождь, и когда капли начали нажимать на экран, я перестал...  
Он смотрел на него, но у Рокко создалось впечатление, что он его не видит. Поэтому он хорошенько встряхнул младшего. Тот, как тряпичный, послушно дернулся у него в руках, так что рюзак съехал у него с плеча, и Рокко пришлось ловить все-таки выскользнувший у него из-под мышки ноутбук. Тогда он забрал его вместе с рюкзаком и, крепко взяв младшего, отвел Федерико к машине, открыл дверь и усадил его на переднее пассажирское сиденье. Открыл бардачок, достал оттуда флягу и вложил ее ему в руку, заменив ею телефон, который он наспех вытер рукавом и сунул себе в карман куртки.  
\- Выпей все, - он постарался поймать его взгляд, но Федерико лишь скользнул по нему глазами.  
Тогда Рокко решил на время отложить контакт, закинул его ноутбук с рюкзаком на заднее сиденье и пошел открывать багажник, чтобы сложить туда его промокшие пожитки.  
\- Подожди, - неожиданно окликнул его младший, и он услышал, как он пытается выбраться со своего сиденья, - я тебе помогу.  
\- И не подумай, - Рокко поспешил вернуться к нему и, наклонившись, пристегнул ремень. - Сиди и пей. И грейся. Я справлюсь.  
Его лицо было совсем близко от лица Федерико, и тот честно попытался сфокусироваться на нем. Но шок был слишком глубок, защитная реакция далеко оторвала его от суровой реальности, и вернуться обратно так просто оказалось ему не под силу. Вздохнув, старший покачал головой и поцеловал его - быстро прижал губы к губам, после чего выпрямился и закрыл дверь.

В обратную сторону трафик был гораздо плотнее, и очень скоро они еле тащились, зажатые среди других автомобилей между домами на узкой улице. Воспользовавшись затором, Рокко повернулся и проверил своего пассажира. Как прежде свой телефон, Федерико просто держал флягу в руке, отрешенно водя глазами среди машин впереди.  
\- Бэмби, - старший оставил руль и, забрав у него флягу, открутил на той крышку, - ты должен пить.  
Прозвище, которое он не любил, наконец вызвало у него реакцию: Федерико впервые осознанно взглянул на него, после чего перевел взгляд на руку, которая протягивала ему флягу. Забрал ту - даже вместе с крышкой, что вызвало у старшего несказанное облегчение, - и сделал большой глоток. И сразу же скривился и прижал ко рту руку, чтобы не выплюнуть то, что только что выпил. Рокко был очень доволен.  
\- Что это? - Спросил он, все еще продолжая кривиться, когда ему удалось заставить себя проглотить.  
\- Кальвадос, - внимание старшего отвлекло возобновившееся движение. - Кто-то мне привез, но это такая дрянь, что я не могу ее пить.  
\- И ты привез ее мне?!  
Услышав в его голосе эмоции, Рокко с улыбкой повернулся:  
\- Вообще на удивление у меня больше ничего не было. Но мне нравится, как он на тебя действует, - им снова пришлось остановиться, и, оставив руль, он потянулся и погладил его по мокрой щеке: - Лучше злись на меня, чем уходить в себя.  
Вместо ответа Федерико заплакал. Совершенно беззвучно. Прямо под его взглядом его глаза наполнились слезами, которые перелились через край и покатились вниз по щекам. Сразу по обеим, потоком.  
Он никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы люди так плакали, и сначала оторопел, но гудок сзади заставил его зашевелиться.  
\- Пей, - снова скомандовал он. - Пока мы едем, ты должен выпить все.  
Он повернулся, ожидая возражений, но Федерико, продолжая плакать, поднес флягу ко рту и отпил. И снова скривился, но закрывать рот на этот раз не стал.  
\- Молодец, олененок, - похвалил его Рокко.  
Он не знал, называет ли так его из жалости перед его явным шоком и беспомощностью, перед катящимися по лицу слезами и выражением полной растерянности, или снова хочет разозлить, чтобы хотя бы как-то отвлечь от того, что переполнило его болью выше краев, но младший промолчал, снова погрузившись в свою летаргию.

\- Мама говорила, что я ее сокровище, - он заговорил неожиданно и глухо, снова вещая из-под толщи воды. - Что я самое дорогое, что у нее есть. Что она всегда будет любить меня. Больше всех. Что бы ни произошло.  
Он успел еще несколько раз приложиться к фляге - каждый раз после напоминания Рокко. Слезы было унялись, но теперь старший ясно расслышал их голосе - едва ли не лучше, чем сами слова.  
\- Бэмби... - они выбрались на улицы, где движение стало свободным, и потому все, что он мог себе позволить, торопясь довезти его до дома, - это протянуть руку и потрепать младшего по колену.  
\- Что же мне теперь делать? Даже мама меня обманывала.  
\- Пей, - ответил старший, изо всех сил стараясь подавить вскипевшее в груди негодование. - Просто пей и не ищи ответов. Ты в шоке, ты промок и замерз - в таком состоянии нечего решать.  
Федерико послушно поднял флягу и сделал новый глоток. Больше он не кривился, привыкнув к крепкому содержимому, разливавшемуся внутри тупым теплом.  
\- Мне некуда пойти, у меня нет постоянной работы, я учусь черт-те как, - монотонно продолжил он, но вдруг повернулся и, нахмурившись, будто от кошмарного сна проснулся в кошмарную действительность, взглянул на него: - Что мне делать, Рокко?  
\- Не знаю.  
Как назло, старшему в этот момент пришлось принимать решение на дороге, поэтому он брякнул первое, что попало на язык. О чем сразу же пожалел:  
\- Поживешь пока у меня, а там посмотрим.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Федерико и, обеими руками сжимая флягу на коленях, уставился невидящим взглядом на бардачок.

Когда они приехали, младший так и не справился с кальвадосом, но хмель начал действовать, и потому, оставив его вещи в машине до того момента, пока он заснет, Рокко завинтил на фляге крышку, отстегнул его и помог вылезти наружу. И наконец сделал то, что давно хотел: обнял его и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Все будет хорошо, олененок, - уверил он его, гладя сильными руками по спине, пока младший, все еще держа флягу в руке, вяло обнял его в ответ. - Все образуется, вот увидишь.  
Они поднялись по лестнице, и он впустил его в квартиру. Включил свет и только после этого запер за ними дверь. Положил ключи от машины туда, где, он надеялся, ему не придется искать их в следующий раз, когда они ему понадобятся. Разулся, снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок.  
Все это время младший простоял, не шевелясь: должно быть, в тепле алкоголь начал действовать сильнее.  
Подойдя к нему, Рокко опустился на колени и расстегнул застежки на надетых на нем ботинках. Федерико встрепенулся и положил руки ему на плечи:  
\- Прости. Давай я сам сейчас...  
\- Успокойся и держись за меня, - не стал слушать его старший.  
Он стащил с него ботинки и отставил их под вешалку, после чего поднялся и снял с него промокшую куртку. Отнес ее и повесил на спинку стула на кухне, а когда вернулся, нашел его в том же положении, в каком оставил.  
\- Идем.  
Рокко взял Федерико за руку и отвел в зал, где поставил у дивана и начал раздевать. Как и куртка, его джемпер промок насквозь, надетая под ним рубашка - по большей части на плечах и на груди. Джинсы там, где их не накрывала рубашка, тоже были насквозь мокрыми. И холодными, так что, освободив его от них и стянув со ступней мокрые носки, он проверил на ощупь его трусы, которые, по счастью, оказались совершенно сухими. Собрал его одежду и скомандовал:  
\- Садись на диван. Я пойду поставлю набираться ванну.  
Федерико послушно сел. Его флягу старший поставил на столик у дивана, и теперь он потянулся к ней, сам открутил колпачок и отпил, после чего, как успел заметить Рокко, покидая комнату, снова скривился. Кальвадос явно не был его напитком.

\- Я буду спать на диване? - Спросил он его, когда старший вернулся с одеялом и принялся его им укутывать.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ты принес мне одеяло...  
Младший пошевелился под его руками, продолжавшими кутать его, и Рокко вздохнул.  
\- Это мое одеяло с моей кровати. У меня здесь, знаешь ли, не гостевой дом, чтобы хранить кучу огромных одеял, - и когда увидел, что Федерико улыбнулся, поцеловал его. - Ты будешь спать со мной, всегда.

Младший чуть не забрался в ванну прямо в трусах, так что Рокко пришлось остановить его и помочь снять их. В прогретом влажном воздухе и теплой воде выпитое начало сказываться на нем еще сильнее, и Федерико раскраснелся и окончательно расфокусировался. Он просто лежал в воде и молчал, то закрывая глаза, то открывая их снова. Старший понял, что настала пора предложить ему поесть, и, сидя на полу рядом с ванной, перебирал в голове варианты, когда он снова заговорил:  
\- Мне пришлось драться за ноутбук. Хорошо еще, что зарядку я успел сунуть в рюкзак, а она о ней не вспомнила.  
Повернувшись, Рокко поднялся на колени и взял его лицо в руки. Федерико снова плакал, и, осторожно накрыв его губами, старший выпил из его глаза скопившиеся в нем слезы. Тот коротко всхлипнул.  
\- Мама никогда меня не простит. А у меня никого больше нет.  
\- У тебя есть я, - выпив слезы из другого его глаза, возразил Рокко. - Есть твои ребята. Есть друзья в команде.  
Он понял, что об одном человеке до сих пор ничего не слышал, отодвинулся и поймал его взгляд:  
\- А где твой отец?  
Федерико изменился в лице, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с собой и ответить:  
\- Он ушел от нас. Несколько лет назад. После того, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать.  
\- Ясно, - покивал Рокко.  
Потянулся и поцеловал его, и произнес прямо в его мягкие теплые губы:  
\- Ничего: теперь у тебя есть я.  
Федерико снова всхлипнул - на сей раз громко и отчетливо.

В итоге его развезло настолько, что старшему пришлось сначала спустить воду из ванной, затем - вытереть его прямо в ней, не рискуя поднимать Федерико на ноги, после чего он на руках отнес его в постель. Уложил, принес из зала одеяло и снова укутал его им. Младший уже спал.  
Не желая оставлять его, Рокко какое-то время посидел рядом, осторожно гладя Федерико по волосам. Не успев высохнуть от дождя, они вновь намокли в ванной и слиплись в отливавшие темной медью локоны. Аккуратно, чтобы не сделать ему больно, старший распутывал их, разделяя на более мелкие пряди. Когда высохнут, они превратятся в золотистый - не насыщенный золотой, а лишь скромно отливающий золотом, - пух, который будет пахнуть им почти так же сильно, как более светлые и тугие кудри у него в промежности.  
Вспомнив этот последний запах и масляный блеск волос у него в паху, Рокко почувствовал, как начал просыпаться его орган, и нехотя поднялся: пока измотанный шоком и откровенно пьяный Федерико спал в его постели, ни о каком сексе не могло быть речи. Поэтому старший заставил себя оторваться от него и выйти: в конце концов, именно этого момента он ждал, чтобы спуститься и выгрузить его вещи из своей машины.

Он был внизу, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Не его мелодия, хотя эту он тоже много раз слышал. Звонил телефон Федерико. Вернув на место противно холодные мокрые пакеты, которые он было собрал из багажника, Рокко вытер руку об куртку и вытащил из кармана вибрирующий мобильник.  
Мама.  
Рокко нахмурился и провел мокрым пальцем по экрану: принять звонок.  
\- Феде! - Раздался в трубке громкий голос, который он слышал впервые.  
\- Это Рокко. Феде спит.  
В трубке воцарилось молчание, и он терпеливо ждал, готовясь к любой грубости или гадости.  
\- Ваши отношения - это позор для нашей семьи, - не разочаровала его синьора Чезари. - Федерико всегда был чистым, тихим мальчиком. Я сразу поняла, что эта его мечта стать актером до добра не доведет. То, что вы с ним делаете, омерзительно.  
Он не понял, большая там буква или маленькая, но так как все равно не собирался вмешиваться в ее поток сознания, продолжил молчать - пока.  
\- Только подумать: пока я ждала его домой, вы там... проделывали вещи... о которых даже подумать тошно. И он звонил мне, и отчитывался, и говорил, что все хорошо. Врал мне...  
Врал?! Рокко захлестнула волна гнева.  
\- Все было хорошо, - он кипел внутри, и это вряд ли не было очевидно по его тону, - ровно до тех пор, пока Вы не предали все, во что верил ваш ребенок, и не выбросили его на улицу, под дождь, вместе с ворохом пакетов в которые, как мусор, свалили его вещи. - В трубке послышался вдох: она набрала воздуха для возражений, но он не стал слушать, - Все было хорошо, пока ваш мальчик верил Вам - тем словам о вечной, неколебимой любви, которые Вы сами ему говорили. Все было хорошо, пока Ваш сын не думал, что ему нужно врать и изворачиваться, чтобы сохранить главную любовь своей жизни - любовь родной матери.  
Она попробовала возразить снова, но теперь он был окончательно не намерен ее слушать, поэтому продолжил даже несмотря на слова, которые синьора Чезари тщетно пыталась вставить в разговор:  
\- Я скажу это только один раз, и Вам желательно это услышать: не звоните больше. Насколько зависит от меня, он никогда больше Вам не ответит. И, надеюсь, не увидит Вас тоже. Прощайте.  
Предсмертным хрипом в трубке раздались слова - совсем не те, которые он втайне надеялся услышать после своей отповеди.  
\- Бог проклянет тебя - вас обоих. Вы уроды...  
Рокко противно было это видеть, но его руки, которые он привык видеть крепкими и уверенными, тряслись, пока он блокировал ее номер. Больше у его олененка не было мамы.

Ему пришлось спуститься второй раз, за рюкзаком и ноутбуком. Мокрые вещи из пакетов он частично загрузил в стиральную машину, частично - развесил на сушилке в зале, чтобы отдельно выстирать позднее. Подключил и проверил его ноутбук и (заодно) зарядку к нему. Зарядка работала, ноутбук включился, но оказался запаролен, поэтому Рокко выключил его. Оставил в зале и вернулся в спальню, где, раздевшись, забрался под одеяло рядом с Федерико.  
Тот крепко спал, и старший обнял его со спины, уткнувшись носом в мягкие локоны, блестевшие даже в темноте.  
Во всем этом бедламе Бог послал ему достойный Себя дар. Больше не было нужды звонить или писать: то, чего он желал, само упало ему в руки, оторвавшись от гнилой ветви своей распавшейся семьи.


	2. IV - The Emperor

\- Мама!  
Он не знал, разбудил ли его крик или движение, или то и другое вместе, но успел удержать его, чтобы Федерико не вскочил с постели.  
\- Опять плохой сон?  
Поднявшись на локте и крепко обнимая его, Рокко включил лампу на столике рядом с кроватью и смотрел на младшего. Тот глубоко дышал. Кошмар не до конца отпустил его, и какая-то часть искаженной реальности сна все еще заслоняла собой ту, в которой он лежал в руках своего мужчины.  
\- Мне приснилось, что мама ушла. Мы поссорились, я ходил за ней следом по комнатам и пытался отговорить, удержать... но она не слушала. Она оделась и вышла из дома. Дом был другим - одноэтажный частный дом, как в американских фильмах. И улица - длинный тротуар вдоль таких же домов. Фонари и узкая проезжая часть. На улице никого - ни машин, на других людей. И сыро, будто после дождя. И темно, так что все оранжевое от фонарей. И мама пошла по улице прочь. Я побежал за ней, но не мог догнать. Она так быстро уходила. Я кричал, но она не оборачивалась... не обернулась.  
Он был в холодном поту и едва уловимо дрожал от пережитого во сне ужаса, и когда их взгляды встретились, Рокко увидел, как блестят наполнившие его глаза слезы. Он наклонился и осторожно выпил их - по очереди из каждого.  
\- Это был сон, Бэмби.  
Это она выставила тебя на улицу.

Он поцеловал его, и, тихо всхлипнув, Федерико ответил на поцелуй, оплетая шею Рокко руками и тесно прижимаясь к нему.  
Не сразу, но его дрожь унялась, дыхание выровнялось, и он успокоился. Дождавшись этого момента, Рокко оставил его губы и переключился на шею. Он обожал его шею, и если бы его Бэмби только позволил, мог бы ласкать ее часами. Он целовал ее - то жадно присасываясь, то едва прикасаясь к коже губами. И лизал, оставляя влажный след слюны, который затем сам же начисто слизывал. Перемещался с одной стороны на другую, пока его партнер послушно поворачивал и наклонял голову.  
Шея Федерико была нежной и одновременно крепкой. Отсюда можно было услышать запах пота у него под мышками - особенно если перед тем они занимались любовью. И когда, открывая ему доступ к горлу, младший откидывал назад голову, его пальцы, которыми он поддерживал ее, зарывались глубоко в его мягкие волосы.  
Благодарный ему за то, что тот позволил ему насладиться любимой зоной, Рокко передвинулся ниже, накрыл губами его левый сосок и начал ласкать его языком. Федерико застонал, и его голова глубоко погрузилась в подушку. И сразу же до старшего донесся новый стон, когда, легко сжав зубами затвердевшую под прикосновениям его языка плоть, он осторожно потянул ее.  
\- Рокко! - Федерико обхватил руками его голову и весь выгнулся вслед за его движением.  
Отпустив его сосок, старший несколько раз поцеловал его, плотно прижимая губы к кольцу нежной шелковой кожи, после чего, поцелуями проследив свой путь по его груди, переключился на второй. Он поиграл с ним, уже твердым, языком, надавливая сверху и поддевая снизу кончиком, сжимая губами и посасывая.  
Руки Федерико переместились ему на плечи, и он гладил их, притягивая старшего сильнее, когда ему особенно нравилось то, что он делает. Его размеренно дыхание становилось все глубже, и тогда Рокко подумал, что этак он может уснуть прямо в его объятиях. Что никак не входило в его планы, поэтому, поднявшись и взяв руками его за бедра, он заставил Федерико повернуться на живот и вновь вернулся к его шее, сначала целуя, а затем вылизывая линию, по которой у него на затылке росли волосы.  
Он пропустил одну руку ему под грудь, и ласкал шелковый сосок, все еще влажный от оставшейся на нем слюны, пока, спустившись по спине младшего, вторая его рука гладила его ягодицы. Выжатый кошмаром холодный пот высох и испарился, и теперь кожа его полушарий была теплой и удивительно нежной, в то время как под ней ходили упругие мышцы его зада. Этот удивительный контраст особенно ощущался, когда, скользнув пальцами между двух полушарий, старший гладил спрятанный там вход.  
Федерико закрыл глаза. Ему снова казалось, что губы и руки Рокко, его дыхание и язык, его бессчетные всепроникающие пальцы на нем везде. Его ласк было слишком много и вместе с тем слишком мало, и, не в силах противиться все сильнее охватывавшему его желанию, младший выгнулся, приподняв таз навстречу его прикосновениям.

Его партнера не нужно было уговаривать. Оставив на время его зад, Рокко взял себя в руку. Потребовалось всего несколько движений, чтобы его орган распрямился и затвердел, после чего, переместившись губами на спину между его лопаток, старший лег на Федерико сверху, раздвинув пальцами его ягодицы, так что его член оказался плотно зажат между ними и их телами.  
\- Рокко, - издав тихий стон, младший еще раз выгнулся, двинувшись под ним так, что его головка скользнула прямо к его входу.  
Старший двинулся на нем и почувствовал, как подалось колечко мышц, расслабляясь и пропуская его внутрь. Ему пришлось зажмуриться и крепко сжать зубы, чтобы заставить себя остановиться, и когда он поднялся с него, то увидел следы своих пальцев у него на бедре - он наверняка только что сделал ему больно.  
Однако времени извиняться младший ему не дал:  
\- Возьми меня, - лежа перед ним, Федерико повернул голову и взглянул на него из-за плеча.  
Он так хотел его, что сделал то, чего никогда не позволял себе прежде: опершись на колени, приподнял над кроватью зад, и сам, обеими руками, раздвинул ягодицы, открывая ему свой вход. Член Рокко дернулся, поднимаясь еще выше, так что его промежность заныла, и он наклонился обратно, припадая губами к кольцу мышц и проникая в него языком.  
\- Рокко, - застонал Федерико, закрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
Он продолжил раздвигать себя, пока старший ласкал его, обильно смачивая его вход слюной и заставляя мышцы расслабиться, раз за разом ныряя внутрь мускулистым напористым кончиком языка, и издал еще один стон, когда рука его партнера обхватила его орган, начала гладить его, и тот внезапно оказался у него во рту, влажном и горячем. Он снова был на нем везде, и Федерико глубоко дышал, зарывшись покрасневшим лицом в подушку, пока все его чувства и ощущения сосредоточились в двух точках ниже спины.

Старший дождался, пока член партнера станет почти таким же каменно-твердым, как его собственный, а его язык начнет проникать внутрь, не ощущая ни тени сопротивления, и тогда снова поднялся и двинулся к краю кровати.  
\- Рокко! - Окликнул его Федерико, повернулся и попытался остановить его рукой.  
\- Я не ухожу, - Рокко потянулся и поцеловал его в лоб. - Только возьму смазку и презерватив, и мы продолжим.  
\- Не надо, - удерживая его за руку, покачал головой младший.  
Но его партнер бы непреклонен: он уже понял, что в их паре все заботы о предохранении лежат полностью на его плечах.  
\- Надо, Феде, надо, - покивал он, серьезно глядя на него. - Я сказал, что буду заботиться о тебе, и я буду. Даже когда ты смотришь на меня так отчаянно.  
Того и правда надо было видеть: раскрасневшийся и взлохмаченный, он полулежал, вцепившись в его руку, и смотрел на него так умоляюще, словно вся его жизнь зависела от того, чтобы старший овладел им, не предохраняясь.  
\- Бэмби, - в голосе Рокко послышались строгие нотки, и младший нехотя отпустил его, ложась на бок и наблюдая, как его партнер идет к знакомому шкафу и достает оттуда все необходимое.

Он надел презерватив сам, пока возвращался к постели. Перевернул Федерико обратно на живот, широко раздвинул его ноги, забрался на постель позади него и уселся между ними. После чего пропустил руку у него под талией и заставил младшего снова поднять над кроватью свой зад. Налил смазки на руку, растер по пальцам и, раздвинув второй рукой его ягодицы, приставил указательный палец к его входу.  
\- Рокко, - вздохнул Федерико и подался ему навстречу, когда почувствовал, как его палец осторожно проникает внутрь: их быстротечный "медовый месяц" в Милане определенно не прошел зря.  
Он проник в него пальцем до самого основания, после чего, подвигав им внутрь-наружу, добавил второй. Было что-то завораживающее в том, как легко младший принимал его. Как стонал - тихо и сдавленно, глуша звуки подушкой, в которую уткнулся, низко опустив голову, так что на спине ясно проступила ломаная линия лопаток. Как всем телом двигался навстречу его руке, когда та вдвигалась внутрь, и в противоположном направлении, когда Рокко тянул руку на себя.  
Его спина и ягодицы снова покрылись потом - на сей раз теплым, мягко блестевшим в заливавшем комнату янтарном свете. Раздвинув его пошире, старший проследил, как скатывается между полушарий мерцающая капля, оставляя за собой влажный след и просачиваясь между погруженными в него пальцами. Вздохнув, он вытянул из него пальцы и подвинулся ближе к его входу, коленями заставляя младшего сильнее раздвинуть ноги.  
Тот оставался удивительно тихим, весь в ожидании проникновения, и чутко откликался на каждое его движение.  
\- Бэмби, - опершись на руку, Рокко наклонился над ним, другой рукой приставив свой член к его входу, и двинул бедрами так, что его орган мягко вошел внутрь.  
\- Рокко, - застонал в ответ Федерико и потянулся тазом ему навстречу, принимая его, так что скоро их промежности соприкоснулись, и старший оказался целиком внутри.  
Крепко обхватив его бедро, его партнер заставил младшего остановиться, опасаясь, что тот не понимает, что может причинить себе боль, и осторожно, сначала совсем по чуть-чуть, начал двигаться сам.

Но было слишком поздно: он увлекся предварительными ласками и теперь хотел его так сильно, что начинал терять над собой контроль. Как ни пытался Рокко с собой бороться, амплитуда его движений нарастала, скорее заставляя его подчиниться своему ритму, чем подчиняясь ему. Его рука, удерживавшая Федерико, сместилась тому на спину и чуть не вмяла младшего в постель, фиксируя в одном положении, пока его толчки стремительно набирали скорость и силу. Старший с трудом заставил себя отпустить его и передвинуть руку ему на талию, чтобы у того оставалось больше свободы. Он вдвигался в него с такой силой, что все тело младшего сотрясалось в его руках, вместе с кроватью под ними.  
Тот, однако, ничего этого, как казалось, не замечал, перемежая глубокое дыхание стонами и покорно подчиняясь его действиям. Как кусок глины, он был мягок и податлив, меняя положение и изгибаясь так, как того хотел старший. И с каждым движением желание Рокко все росло, постепенно затмевая собой все остальное, все больше превращая его в зверя, бездумно движимого одной единственной потребностью - жаждой разрядки, освобождения от скопившегося в промежности напряжения, которое требовало забыть обо всем и подчиниться неумолимой природе.  
Федерико переживал то же самое. Лежа под ним, крепко сжав под собой подушку, он впервые в жизни позабыл, кем является и где находится, весь отдавшись желанию чувствовать его внутри, ощущать каждое его движение, каждый сантиметр, быть наполненным им до краев и все равно желать еще большего наполнения. И больше всего на свете он желал, чтобы Рокко кончил в него. Если бы только он мог почувствовать, как он проливается в него! Течет внутрь и остается там после того, как его партнер вытащит из него свой орган...

Рокко кончил первым, больно впившись пальцами ему в бок и тесно прижав младшего под собой к постели. Выдержав еще несколько толчков, с громким стоном кончил Федерико, крепко сжав его внутри себя и несколько раз выстрелив семенем себе на живот и на простыню. Старший выждал, пока он расслабится, и вытащил из него свой орган. Стянул презерватив, завязал его и просто бросил на пол у постели. Он давно не переживал оргазма такой силы, и теперь по всему его телу разлилась такая приятная нега, что ему совершенно не хотелось вставать.  
Лежа на животе, Федерико переводил дыхание. Он повернул голову к Рокко, и тот погладил его по щеке.  
\- Извини, я сделал тебе больно, - взяв за подбородок, он потянулся и поцеловал его, поймав ртом его горячее дыхание.  
\- Я не заметил, - улыбнулся в ответ Федерико.  
Он повернулся на бок лицом к нему, и, переведя взгляд с его улыбки вниз, старший заметил размазанную у него по животу сперму.  
\- Можно? - Рокко протянул руку и коснулся белесых пятен у него на коже.  
Вместо ответа Федерико беззвучно кивнул, и тогда старший уложил его на спину и, устроившись у него между ног, наклонился и начал вылизывать его живот.

Лаская бедра младшего своими сильными руками, он методично слизывал и глотал каждую каплю. Как мог, старался не сделать ему щекотно, но Федерико все равно временами втягивал живот, и Рокко не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал сдерживаемый им смех. Подложив совсем потерявшую форму подушку под голову, его партнер следил за ним, и к удовольствию от ласк примешивалась зависть: ему тоже хотелось ощутить вкус его семени.  
Однако когда старший достиг его промежности, Федерико напрягся. Здесь у него были три татуировки - в паху, аккурат по дну таза, были набиты три туго сплетенных розовых лозы, покрытых пышными цветами. Некогда яркие и тонко детализированные, они сильно выцвели и поплыли от времени. Каждый раз, когда видел их, Рокко хотел спросить, отчего он их не обновит, раз следит за остальными набитыми на себе рисунками, но они всегда так быстро покидали поле его зрения, что он отвлекался и забывал.  
Он как раз наклонялся, собираясь поцеловать один из туго свернутых стеблей, когда путь его губам преградила рука младшего. Вытянув обе руки, тот положил их так, что ладони и пальцы плотно накрыли все три рисунка. Решив, что он дразнит его, Рокко поднял к нему озорно улыбающееся лицо, но немедленно нахмурился, когда увидел выражение, с каким смотрел на него Федерико.  
В его глазах застыл страх. И боль. Будто его ударили и занесли кулак для нового удара, которого он и страшился, и ожидал.  
\- Бэмби, что с тобой? - Старший накрыл его руки своими, с удивлением ощутив, какие холодные у него пальцы.  
\- Не надо, - еле слышно попросил младший.  
\- Но почему? - Не понимая столь резкой смены настроения, Рокко сел, давая ему понять, что послушался, и гладя по бедрам, чтобы успокоить. - Тебе не нравятся эти татуировки?  
Вместо ответа Федерико отвел взгляд и замотал головой. Его руки так сильно надавили на рисунки, что старший забеспокоился, не делает ли он себе больно.  
\- Но ты ведь сам их выбрал... - попытался возразить он, но ответ младшего заставил его замолчать.  
\- Нет. Не я.

Он продолжал смотреть в сторону. Его взгляд переполнился такой отчаянной болью, что у Рокко заныло сердце. А когда он увидел, как по его щекам снова покатились слезы, то внезапно все понял.  
\- Ты не был девственником, - глухо произнес он и, как в замедленной съемке, увидел, как Федерико поднял руки и закрыл ими лицо.  
\- Нет, - покачал он головой, и старший услышал, что он плачет.  
Он инстинктивно наклонился и накрыл его собой, сжав в крепком объятии. И лишь затем начал соображать. Боль и страх в его взгляде, руки, под которыми он сначала пытался спрятать татуировки, а теперь безнадежно прятался сам...  
\- Ты не был девственником, но никогда не кончал с другим человеком... Ты не умеешь предохраняться, но умеешь сосать... Ты даже не знал толком, что такое смазка... - лежа на нем, Рокко все сильнее хмурился, пока его сердце не сковал холод догадки. - Тебя изнасиловали?  
Он поднялся и сел, не замечая, как сильно напрягся в ожидании его ответа.  
Не отрывая рук от лица, младший кивнул. И громко всхлипнул, содрогнувшись всем телом.  
\- Кто это сделал? - В голосе его партнера зазвенела сталь.  
Вместо ответа Федерико замотал головой - сначала медленно, затем все быстрее, без остановки, отчего скоро все его тело заходило ходуном. Не столько желая добиться от него ответа, сколько стремясь положить конец этому ужасному движению, Рокко надавил ему на бедра, прижав младшего к постели. Тот всхлипывал и продолжал мотать головой, правда, уже медленнее, так что скоро старший увидел, что он беззвучно повторяет одни и те же слова, которые он смог прочесть по губам.  
"Я не могу".  
\- Почему не можешь, Феде? - Он обхватил его запястья, заставив младшего остановиться окончательно. - Ты что, хочешь его защитить?  
\- Нет! - Федерико так быстро убрал руки с лица, что удерживавший их Рокко чуть не потерял равновесие.  
\- Но почему тогда?  
Нахмурившись, он наклонился так низко, что его черные кудри коснулись разметавшихся по подушке волос младшего. В глазах Федерико застыл ужас, его грудь сотрясалась от всхлипов, и, недолго выдержав его взгляд, он отвернулся и попытался снова замотать головой.  
\- Феде, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, - не позволил ему старший. Взял его лицо в руки и заставил повернуться к себе. - Я должен знать.  
Федерико просто закрыл глаза. Из-под слипшихся мокрых ресниц продолжали катиться слезы, и Рокко уже хотел оставить его, когда младший медленно набрал в легкие воздуха и тихо заговорил:  
\- Сначала там была другая татуировка. Не цветы, а слова. Он набил их в самом низу живота. И называл поясом верности.  
Ему было так тяжело говорить об этом, что Федерико закрыл себе рот рукой. Рокко передвинулся и, не касаясь их руками, склонился над татуировками, стараясь разглядеть буквы в сплетении нечетких линий, усеянных затупившимися шипами и покрытых расплывшимися бутонами. Он как раз начал улавливать отдельные линии, которые могли быть их частями, когда его партнер набрался решимости, чтобы продолжить.  
Вытянув руку, он по очереди указал на каждый стебель, едва слышно назвав соответствующее ему слово:  
\- Daddy’s little slut.  
И замер, крепко зажмурив глаза, с лицом, мокрым от слез и красным от стыда, обжегшего его так сильно, что больше всего ему хотелось дезинтегрировать, перестать существовать и больше не испытывать такой жуткой смеси чувств, о которых, как он надеялся, он забыл навсегда. Не произнося ни слова и не до конца еще уяснив чудовищный смысл его признания, старший всем телом накрыл его и прижал к себе так тесно, что возобновившиеся всхлипы Федерико сотрясали их обоих.

Младший вцепился в него с такой силой, что от впившихся в кожу пальцев заныла спина, но Рокко этого почти не замечал. Его сознание попыталось отключиться, закрыться от только что услышанного, оставить уродливую правду снаружи, и лишь усилием воли ему удалось заставить себя по-настоящему понять.  
\- Как давно? - Он дождался, пока Федерико немного успокоится и осторожно поднялся над ним, заставив младшего ослабить хватку и только теперь обращая внимание на ноющую боль.  
Глаза младшего покраснели - от раздраживших кожу соленых слез и от полопавшихся от нервного напряжения сосудов, его лицо было насквозь мокрым и опухло, а взгляд перестал фокусироваться. На смену боли и страху пришло тупое отчаяние. И глядя на него, совершенно не похожего на себя обычного, Рокко впервые понял, как сильно он ему дорог. И решил, что во что бы то ни стало должен узнать все и отомстить тому, кто мог настолько изуродовать его олененка.  
\- С четырнадцати до шестнадцати лет...  
Федерико произнес это тихо, но для его партнера его ответ прозвучал громом, расколовшим потолок и бурей обрушившимся на них.  
\- Два года?!  
Ему потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не выкрикнуть это.  
\- Год и восемь месяцев, - поправил его Федерико. - Он начал делать что-то такое, когда мне было двенадцать, но нерегулярно, потому что мама всегда была где-то рядом, и я многого не понимал и не реагировал, как ему хотелось. Но когда мне было четырнадцать, мама устроилась на работу, откуда раз в неделю, в четверг, возвращалась очень поздно. Так поздно, что в это время я должен был уже спать. Но я не спал...  
Его взгляд неожиданно сфокусировался, и он посмотрел Рокко в глаза, бледный, как простыня, на которой он лежал, и полный решимости, от которой у старшего сжалось сердце.  
\- Он приходил ко мне в комнату и насиловал меня. Входил в меня в разных позах или заставлял себя сосать. Продолжал и продолжал, пока не кончит. Самым главным было, чтобы он кончил. С самого утра четверга я ждал этого момента: когда он кончит - в меня или мне в рот, - и наконец уйдет и оставит меня в покое.  
\- Сукин сын! - Рокко сжал кулаки, с бессильной яростью понимая, что ударить сейчас некого. - Я убью его.  
Чутко поняв его состояние, младший потянулся к нему:  
\- Лучше обними меня.  
\- Ох, Феде, бедный мой Феде.  
Старшему осталось только вздохнуть, и он лег рядом и притянул его себе на грудь, накрывая их обоих одеялом и обхватывая Федерико обеими руками.  
\- Расскажи мне все.

Тот долго молчал, но старший не торопил его, а только крепко обнимал. И начал гладить по волосам, когда он снова заплакал, и его слезы обожгли ему грудь.  
\- Он говорил, что я особенный и со мной он теряет голову, и потому делает мне больно, но я знал, что ему просто нравится причинять боль. Мне всегда было с ним больно. И жутко стыдно, потому что я уже понимал, что такое секс - пусть еще не слишком четко. И страшно, потому что я не знал, что он будет со мной делать. И потому что он говорил, что если я кому-нибудь расскажу, меня заберут и отправят в детдом, а он бросит маму и уйдет к другой женщине, у которой будет такой же мальчик, как я, и он будет делать с ним то же, что делает со мной. И каждый четверг я плакал целый день, с самого утра, стараясь, чтобы мама и никто в школе не увидели моих слез, и потом, когда он приходил, и я просил его меня не трогать, и когда он уходил, и я лежал один... в моей собственной комнате, в постели, где он только что... Дети прячутся под одеялом от воображаемых монстров, но от реальных оно не спасает.  
Федерико закрыл глаза и всхлипнул, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, стремясь защититься от воспоминаний, проступивших перед ним так ярко, будто он снова был тем напуганным мальчиком, использованным и брошенным в темной комнате.  
\- Иногда он так увлекался, что рвал меня, и со временем я даже начал радоваться этому, потому что тогда он давал мне неделю, чтобы разрывы зажили. Не знаю, как я не заболел, потому что потом я читал, что такие вещи нужно лечить. Но он никогда ничего не делал и не говорил мне, чтобы я что-то делал. Просто уносил с собой испачканную кровью простыню, после чего приносил и давал мне новую. И я бежал в ванную, мылся, брал мамину прокладку - это он меня научил, - клал в трусы, надевал их и возвращался к себе в комнату, чтобы, когда вернется, мама подумала, что я сплю.  
\- Неужели твоя мать ничего не замечала?  
Рокко вспомнил их вчерашний разговор. Она так искренне негодовала, что ему сложно было представить, что она знала, что ее сына насиловали. Но как можно было не замечать ужаса и боли собственного ребенка на протяжении почти двух лет?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил младший. - Я хочу верить, что нет.  
Они на какое-то время замолчали. Рокко пытался уложить в голове то, что он ему рассказал, а Федерико с удивлением осознавал, что впервые открыл кому-то свою тайну, и ему не просто поверили, но даже пытались поддержать.  
\- Почему он перестал? - Прервал его мысли старший.  
\- Мне понравился один мальчик в школе. Мы дружили, и вдруг он начал ухаживать за мной. Даже, может, не ухаживать, а мне так показалось. Так или иначе, он стал мне нравиться. И когда в очередной четверг ко мне пришел отец, я вдруг подумал о том мальчике. И мне стало так противно от этого жестокого извращенца, что я дал ему отпор. Отбивался руками и ногами, пустил в ход ногти - так что даже разбил ему нос. Он меня, правда, тоже отходил неплохо, но я добился своего: он впервые ушел, не получив того, что хотел. А я на следующий день купил замок и вместе с другим другом мы поставили его на дверь в моей комнате. А в следующий четверг я ночевал не дома.  
\- Ты остался с тем мальчиком? - Спросил Рокко, отчетливо ощутив укол ревности.  
\- Не только, - Федерико, казалось, понял то, о чем он не сказал. Опершись ему на грудь, он поднялся и заглянул старшему в лицо. - Мы собрались компанией и затусили у одного из ребят. Но в чем-то ты прав: он в ту ночь меня поцеловал. Я здорово перебрал, потому что чувствовал себя наконец освободившимся, и он где-то уединился со мной и пошел в атаку, - вздохнув, младший снова опустился и лег ему на грудь. - Но я испугался. Мне показалось, что он домогается меня совсем как отец, и я отбился и ушел. И потом жалел об этом, потому что больше у нас ничего не сложилось.  
\- А татуировка?  
Федерико вздохнул и помолчал, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Это было его хобби. Он сделал ее в один из тех четвергов, когда не мог меня изнасиловать. Спьяну, потому что он всегда злился, когда понимал, что остался без удовольствия, и тогда пил. Пришел ко мне в комнату, хотя я надеялся, что он больше не появится, схватил меня за руку, отвел в каморку, где у него стояла машинка, и набил мне эту гадость. Было жутко больно, и я испугался так, что чуть не потерял сознание. Но еще хуже стало, когда я понял, что теперь это клеймо будет на мне всегда. И когда он объяснил, что там написано.  
\- А когда он забил ее другой? - Рокко начинал чувствовать себя, как на допросе, но не мог не задавать этих вопросов: внутри него полыхал огонь страшной злости, который требовал подкорма.  
\- Мы нечасто куда-то выезжали всей семьей, но однажды мама загорелась отдыхом втроем. Она выбрала Тайланд и спланировала поездку в январе, чтобы в середине зимы мы попали в лето и могли искупаться в море. Тут-то отец и понял, как может облажаться из-за своей пьяной выходки. И тогда он нарисовал эти жуткие цветы.  
\- Почему ты не свел их?  
Высвободившись из его объятий, Федерико сел на постели и посмотрел на него. Видно, последний вопрос оказался лишним, потому что старший прочел в его взгляде мрачную отчаянную решимость.  
\- Рокко, а почему я никому не рассказал об этом? - Широко расставив пальцы, он оперся ладонями ему на грудь и наклонился над ним. - Почему ты не спрашиваешь, почему я никому ничего не рассказал?  
Скатившись по щекам, две крупные горячие слезы упали Рокко на грудь, и он обеими руками обхватил его за талию - как раз успев, чтобы не позволить ему встать.  
\- Я понимаю, почему, - тихо заверил его он, и Федерико закрыл руками лицо и позволил увлечь себя обратно на постель. - Я не понимаю, почему ты не свел эту жуткую татуировку.  
Он дал ему время отплакаться, с болью думая о том, сколько слез может уместиться в одном несчастном мальчике, и собирался предложить принести не допитую им флягу с кальвадосом, когда младший наконец ответил:  
\- На самом деле, отчасти из-за того, из-за чего я ничего не рассказал. Когда отец насиловал меня, я старался отрешиться от того, что происходит. Сначала не думал. А потом стал представлять, будто мое тело - вовсе не мое. Меня в нем нет, и я возвращаюсь только тогда, когда не четверг. И то же потом было с татуировкой. Я старался не замечать этого места. Будто я существовал в двух частях: ноги отдельно, тело от головы до низа живота - отдельно. И между ними - пустота, чужой участок, который не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. И я так привык, что до сих пор стараюсь его не замечать.  
\- Но ты ведь отдался мне и был в своем теле, - Рокко перевернул Федерико на спину и наклонился над ним.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот и неожиданно улыбнулся.  
Старшему показалось, что он никогда в жизни не переживал такого восторга и облегчения, как в этот момент. Будто в комнате возник новый источник света - не электрического, скромно боровшегося с темнотой из-под абажура лампы на прикроватном столике, а божественного, одновременно освещающего, согревающего, успокаивающего. И дающего надежду. Он не осознавал, какое напряжение испытывал, пока Федерико не улыбнулся и таким образом не положил ему конец. И было еще кое-что, что он осознал только в лучах его улыбки:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бэмби, - выпалил он, всем своим существом ощущая, что никогда в жизни не говорил более чистой правды.  
Улыбка младшего стала шире, и он потянулся к нему, оплетая руками за шею и касаясь его носа своим, прежде чем коснуться губами губ:  
\- Я тебя тоже, малыш.

Когда они устали целоваться, старший уложил его на себя, и гладил по спине, вдыхая запах влажных спутавшихся волос. Федерико размеренно дышал, наконец успокоившись и начиная засыпать.  
\- Бэмби, - позвал его Рокко, подозревая, что вот-вот разрушит их покой, - ты должен заявить в полицию.  
Полностью оправдав его ожидания, младший тотчас вскочил, оттолкнувшись от него руками, и с силой замотал головой.  
\- Я не могу. Я сейчас чуть не умер, пока рассказывал тебе. Что со мной будет в полиции? Им нужны будут все подробности. Я читал...  
Спохватившись, он замолчал, но старший мгновенно среагировал на неосторожно вылетевшее у него слово:  
\- "Читал"? Значит, ты уже думал о том, чтобы заявить?  
Он тоже сел на постели и на всякий случай крепко держал его, чтобы Федерико не сбежал.  
\- Да, - признался младший и отвел взгляд. - Но там было написано, что без доказательств ничего не добиться. Что такие заявления, как мое, только принимают, проводят обязательное предварительное следствие и дальше закрывают за недостатком доказательств.  
\- Феде, - Рокко крепко сжал в руках его лицо, заставив младшего посмотреть на себя, - после твоего заявления они по-любому вызовут его для дачи показаний. И если допрос будет вести кто-нибудь, как показывают в американских детективах, они заставят его как-нибудь выдать себя. В любом случае, они дадут ему просраться и наведут шороха в его второй семье. Только подумай: а вдруг у них есть дети.  
Федерико побледнел и опустил взгляд:  
\- Есть. У той женщины сын, и скоро ему исполнится четырнадцать.  
Старший нахмурился и, переместив руки с его лица на плечи, не удержавшись, встряхнул его.  
\- Тогда нельзя больше молчать. Ты должен его спасти. Он будет делать с ним то же, что делал с тобой, и еще один ребенок пройдет через этот кошмар. Мы должны этому помешать.  
\- Мы? - Младший поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Конечно, - уверенно ответил Рокко. - Я буду с тобой. Всегда.  
Но даже так Федерико не мог решиться.  
\- Никто мне не поверит, - покачал он головой. - Прошло несколько лет, свидетелей нет... Только татуировка, но на ней не написано, кто ее сделал.  
\- Бэмби, - он вновь взял его лицо в руки и заставил младшего посмотреть на себя, - тебя не должно это волновать. Твое дело - прийти и заявить. Даже если твое заявление останется без последствий, как случай оно будет учтено. Только подумай: то, что известно сейчас о таких случаях, - это самая вершина, ничтожные несколько сантиметров, огромного айсберга. И толща воды, которая скрывает эту чудовищную махину - это ваше молчание. Страх, стыд, боль, чувство вины, желание забыть или представить, будто это было не с вами, - все это по капле давит на ледяную массу, помогая ей скрыться под покровом вашего молчания. Даже если ничего больше не произойдет, твой личный миллиметр этой льдины освободится от этого давления и выйдет на поверхность.  
Федерико вздохнул - тяжело и протяжно, - и покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Не могу. Не знаю. Я должен подумать.  
\- Подумай, олененок, - старший поцеловал его и, обняв, вновь увлек за собой на постель. - Я буду рядом.

\- Мама? Извини, что бужу.  
Дождавшись, пока Федерико заснет, Рокко долго гуглил и читал про дела о сексуальном насилии над детьми и заснул только ближе к утру.  
Проснувшись через каких-то пару часов, дождался времени, когда она не будет спать, осторожно выбрался из постели и набрал номер матери.  
\- Рокко? Что-то случилось? – Она со школы не могла припомнить, чтобы он вставал так рано, чтобы разбудить ее.  
\- Да, мам, - выйдя из спальни, он подошел к окну в зале и пытался угадать, какой будет ее реакция на то, что он собирался сказать. – Прежде всего, я влюбился.  
\- Вот так новость! – Засмеялась она. – Она молода, красива?  
\- Это «он», - поправил ее Рокко.  
\- Рыжий мальчик, твой партнер по сериалу, который много улыбается? – Перечислила она приметы, которые слишком часто слышала от него в последнее время.  
Настала его очередь смеяться:  
\- Да, мама, все так. Его зовут Бэмби – прости, Федерико, - и я хочу привезти его домой.  
\- Вези! – С готовностью откликнулась она. – Ты знаешь: мы с отцом примем кого угодно, кого вы с братом приведете. Приезжайте хоть завтра…  
\- А если сегодня? – Перебил ее он.  
\- Можно и сегодня, - согласилась она. – Приедете вечером, и отец встретит вас на вокзале.  
\- Спасибо, мама! – Поблагодарил он. – Когда он проснется, я позвоню тебе и сообщу, что мы решим.  
\- Что все-таки случилось? - Пусть четыре года он прожил в столице, она знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы позволить закончить разговор так быстро.  
Рокко очутился перед ставшей за годы привычной дилеммой: сказать или не сказать? Его мама была чем-то вроде местной газеты: если что-то знала она, это знали все. «Одна баба сказала» у них на районе означало синьору Фазано, через которую проходили все сколько-нибудь значимые, равно как и ничего не значащие новости и слухи. И если сейчас сказать ей, почему на самом деле он так спешно везет к ним предмет своего интереса, к их приезду об этом будет оповещен весь квартал плюс весьма неузкий круг друзей и подруг в других городах, с которыми его мама перезванивалась и вела на удивление живучие переписки.  
Рассказав ей правду, он рисковал потерять доверие Федерико, но зато обретал шанс действительно довести его дело до суда и, возможно, даже добиться там обвинительного приговора. А доверие… если его Бэмби действительно любит его, как сказал, неужели он не поймет и не простит, когда узнает, что он действовал в его интересах?  
\- В детстве его насиловал отец, - на одном дыхании произнес он в трубку, не давая себе времени передумать. – И я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне убедить его заявить на подонка в полицию.  
\- Бог мой! – Ужаснулась она. – Бедный мальчик! Буди его скорее, покупайте билеты и звоните нам, когда вас встретить, а я пока посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Он очень хорошо понимал, что это означает, и потому у него язык не повернулся поблагодарить ее. Но его мама этого и не ждала.  
Привыкшая следить за домом, где она была единственной женщиной среди мужчин, синьора Фазано уже думала наперед:  
\- Кстати говоря, раз у вас любовь, вам оставить твою кровать или поставить диван, который не скрипит?


End file.
